The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more particularly to ultrasound transducers and methods for manufacturing ultrasound transducers.
Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices (e.g., an ultrasound transducer housed within a probe) that perform various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging a body or other volume). The scanning devices include acoustic elements that transmit and receive ultrasound signals. The acoustic elements may be arranged in an array. The ultrasound signals received by the acoustic elements are used to generate an image of the body or other volume. For example, the received ultrasound signals may be used to generate an image of internal tissues of a patient, such as, but not limited to, an image of a patient's heart.
At least some known ultrasound systems include an interposer (e.g., a flex circuit) that is electrically and mechanically connected to the acoustic elements. The interposer extends between the acoustic elements and a thermal backing layer or electronics (e.g., one or more integrated circuits) that perform transmit and/or receive beamforming operations on the ultrasound signals. For example, the interposer may extend between the acoustic elements and beamforming electronics to provide an electrical connection between the acoustic elements and the beamforming electronics. Alternatively, and for example, the interposer extends between the acoustic elements and a thermal backing layer to mechanically connect the acoustic elements to the thermal backing layer. Some know interposers are cables that electrically connect the acoustic elements to one or more other components (e.g., an RF processor, a memory, a signal processor, a user input, beamforming electronics, a display, and/or the like) of the ultrasound system.
In some known ultrasound systems, an epoxy is used to mechanically connect or both mechanically and electrically connect the interposer to the acoustic elements. But, the mechanical connection provided by the epoxy may be susceptible to failure from environmental stresses. For example, the mechanical connection provided by the epoxy may fail when the ultrasound scanning device is exposed to water and/or other liquids over a period of time (e.g., when all or a portion of the ultrasound scanning device is soaked in water and/or another liquid). Failure of the mechanical connection between the acoustic elements and the interposer may electrically disconnect the interposer from the acoustic elements and thereby disrupt operation of the ultrasound system.